


Always By Your Side

by AnimationNut



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Bears, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fractured Bone, Friendship, Gen, Gosalyn disobeys, Injury, Platonic Relationships, and lands in trouble, as per usual for her, but luckily she has her best friend to help her out, originally written in 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimationNut/pseuds/AnimationNut
Summary: Gosalyn and Honker are BFFs. Through thick and thin, they're always together. Honker doesn't get many chances to be Gosalyn's protector, but when those moments arise, he'll always be by her side.
Relationships: Gosalyn Mallard & Honker Muddlefoot
Kudos: 18





	Always By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Darkwing Duck.

"But _Dad_ —"

"No, no, no!" Drake Mallard said firmly to his nine-year-old daughter. Gosalyn Mallard glared up at him, her tiny fists clenched by her sides.

"It's only a bike ride through the forest!" she protested. "It's not like I'm begging to go with you to defeat Negaduck or something awesome like that."

"Gos, we can go bike riding later, after my S.H.U.S.H. meeting," Drake said. "I don't want you going bike riding in the forest alone. There are bears and other wild animals in there."

"But I won't be going alone!" Gosalyn said quickly. "Honker will be going with me."

Drake arched an eyebrow. "And how, pray tell, am I supposed to explain to the Muddlefoots that their youngest son got eaten by a bear? It's not something that you just bring up in conversation."

Gosalyn scowled. "You don't trust me! How am I supposed to do anything if you don't trust me?"

"Clean your room and we'll be getting somewhere." Drake ruffled her red hair and kissed her on the forehead. "I mean it, Gos. Stay home and watch movies with Honker. Don't destroy the place and I'll be back by dinner."

"All ready, DW?" Launchpad McQuack asked, walking into the room and jingling the keys to the Thunderquack.

"Ready to go, LP. See you later, Gosalyn."

"Later, Gozzie." Launchpad patted the girl on the head and both sidekick and hero disappeared into the secret Darkwing lair.

Gosalyn would have stayed rooted to her spot, simmering in fury, if the doorbell hadn’t chimed. When she threw open the door, she found her best friend and neighbour waiting on the front porch with his bike. "How did it go?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn wrinkled her nose. "He pretty much said it was too dangerous to go bike riding in the forest alone. Which is stupid, because bike riding is so not dangerous. I have to wait until he gets back. And we probably won't even be going! He'll be all tired and grumpy and want to go to bed early!"

“We can go another time,” said Honker.

Gosalyn’s eyes narrowed with stubborn determination. “No. I wanna go riding through the forest and that's what I'm gonna do."

"You're going to be in a lot of trouble," Honker warned, although it was a futile effort. "He just wants to protect you."

"I'm not a baby." Gosalyn slammed the door shut and went into the garage to retrieve her bike. "And besides, we'll be back and Dad won't be the wiser."

Honker sighed and slapped on his helmet. Gosalyn straddled her bike and the two friends set off, following the road that led to the forest and its trails. The sun shone high in the sky and the sweat dripped down Honker's beak. Gosalyn cast a glance at her best friend and frowned, processing the colour of his bicycle for the first time.

"Why do ya have a pink bike?"

The bespectacled duckling rolled his eyes. "Tank thought it would funny if he gave my bike a paint job. It won't come off and my parents don't understand why I want a new one when I already have a perfectly good bike."

Gosalyn scowled. "We'll teach Tank a lesson, Honk."

"Er, I don't think that would help me any," Honker said nervously.

"Aw, stop being so scared. You need to stand up for yourself. I can't fight off your bullies forever!"

"You don't have to—"

"No," Gosalyn interrupted quickly. "I didn't mean it like that. I'll stand up for you anytime Honker. No bully can get away with messing with my best friend."

"I appreciate that, Gosalyn."

The two pedaled down the dirt road that led away from St. Canard and veered off onto the stone trail that cut through the thick forest. "I'm getting cramps, Gosalyn," Honker panted after a few minutes of riding through the trees. "Can we stop for a rest?"

"Soon," Gosalyn said. "I wanna see if we can find that little watering hole we saw the last time we went...ugh, _camping_." She shuddered at the very thought. "It'll be a perfect resting place."

"But that's not along this trail!" Honker pointed out. He immediately regretted saying this when Gosalyn got that usual look in her eye.

"Well then, we're just gonna have to take a detour!" She jerked her handlebars to the right and flew off the trail and through the thicket. Honker slammed on the brakes when he heard Gosalyn give a scream of surprise and then agony.

"Gosalyn!" Honker cried, abandoning his bike and racing in her direction. He shoved the branches and leaves aside and discovered that Gosalyn had unknowingly careened off a steep slope. The girl was huddled at the bottom, clutching her ankle and sobbing. Her bike lay a few feet away, the handles bars and front wheel twisted.

Honker stumbled down the slope and came to a stop beside Gosalyn. "Shh," he soothed, pushing her hair back and gently turning her over. "What's wrong?"

"M-my an-ankle," Gosalyn spluttered, tears running down her cheeks. "It _really_ hurts."

"Move your wing." Gosalyn obeyed and Honker winced. Her ankle was at an odd and unhealthy angle. "It's okay. It looks like it’s only fractured."

" _Only_ fractured?" Gosalyn cried in horror. "But we got a baseball game this weekend!"

"Sorry, Gos. You won't be using this ankle for at least a month."

Gosalyn collapsed against the hard ground. Pain exploded in her ankle and the shockwaves travelled through her body. "Honk, it _really_ hurts."

Honker looked around. "We should elevate it until we get help." He searched for a rock or a log to use but came up with nothing. "Hmm."

Silence fell as he thought.

_**Splish. Splish. Splish.** _

"Do you hear that?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn sniffled and nodded. "It’s the watering hole. It must be through those trees," Honker mused. "How convenient. The water should help the pain a little bit."

"But I can't walk!" Gosalyn pointed out tearfully.

"I think I'll be able to carry you." Honker bent down and carefully hoisted Gosalyn into his arms. He jostled her ankle and she gave a stifled sob. "Sorry!"

Grunting, he slowly made his way through the trees. On the other side was a large pool of crystal water surrounded by moss-covered rocks. A small creek snaked its way to the main body of water and there was a thin trickle of water steadily dripping into the pool. Honker smiled triumphantly and gently set Gosalyn down. He set her injured ankle on a smooth rock and she whimpered with pain.

"Okay, I'm going to call your dad and—"

"No!" Gosalyn cried. "He's gonna kill me!"

"Gosalyn, be practical!" Honker said in exasperation. "We're in the middle of the forest. There's no way an ambulance can get here. I certainly can't get you home without damaging your ankle even more. He can send Launchpad in the Thunderquack and we'll get you to a hospital."

Gosalyn groaned. "Dad's gonna ground me for life."

"Tell you what, whatever punishment he gives you, I'll do as well. If you're grounded for life then I'll ground myself for life," Honker said, pulling out his cell phone. "Besides, it won't be any fun without you around."

Gosalyn smiled gratefully. "Honk, you're the best friend a girl could have."

"Thanks, Gos." Honker was relieved to see the cell service bars filled in and he quickly dialled Darkwing's private number. The caped crusader had told Gosalyn and Honker to call him on his private line only if there was an emergency.

Of course, they had abused the private number only a few times.

"Gosalyn," Darkwing growled the instant he answered. "I _told_ you not to call this number for trivial matters, _especially_ when I'm in a meeting! If you're calling to tell me that the house burnt down—"

"Mr. Darkwing!" Honker interrupted. "It's me!"

"Honker?" The anger ebbed away from his tone and was now replaced with surprise and worry. Honker respected his rules much more than Gosalyn did; it was simply a matter of the boy constantly being dragged along on her crazy schemes. "What's the matter?"

"Gosalyn's hurt and—"

" _What_? Is she bleeding? Did she cut herself? Did she fall down the stairs? Was she climbing on the roof again? Did you call 911? I'll be right over—"

"We're not at your house!" Honker said quickly before the man could hang up. "Gosalyn and I went for a bike ride in the forest and she fell down a slope and hurt her ankle. I think it’s fractured. She's fine, really, just in a lot of pain."

"She did _what_? Okay, I'll find you guys in the Thunderquack. When we get her taken care of, you're both going to be in so much trouble! Don't move!"

Honker sighed as the dial tone buzzed in his ear. "He's mad,” he reported. “But concerned mad."

"That's the worst kind of mad," Gosalyn managed to say.

Honker knelt down beside Gosalyn and dipped his wing in the cool water. He trickled a wingful on her damaged ankle and Gosalyn sighed at the cooling sensation. "Does that feel better?"

"It still hurts," Gosalyn whimpered.

" _Grrr."_

A low growl cut across the forest. The two kids froze and slowly looked in the direction of the sound. The bushes rustled a distance away from them. Honker stared helplessly at Gosalyn. She was in no condition to run from whatever was about to emerge from the thicket.

Honker climbed over Gosalyn and curled into a ball. Gosalyn copied his movement and did her best to curl into herself with her injured ankle. "Honker—"

"Shh," Honker hissed, dragging his backpack to cover his body.

A large grizzly emerged from the thicket. It blinked at them and, after a tense stare-off, lumbered towards them.

...

"She should have listened to me!" Darkwing ranted as the Thunderquack soared above the forest. "This never would have happened if she just listened to me!"

"Aw, come on DW," Launchpad said soothingly. "Gos is fine! And she's just a kid. Kids do this kind of stuff all the time. Boy, could I tell you stories about three—"

" _Stop!_ " Darkwing suddenly roared, his eyes locked on the screen in front of him. Launchpad hastily let off the gas and frowned in concern.

"What's wrong?"

Darkwing pointed at the screen on the dashboard, speechless. The front of the Thunderquack was equipped with cameras that could see for miles ahead, and was currently displaying a disturbing picture.

A giant bear was slowly approaching Honker and Gosalyn. The two were curled into balls, with Honker on top of Gosalyn and his backpack over his head.

"We don't want to startle it," Darkwing said hoarsely. "An agitated bear is a dangerous one."

The two could only sit helplessly as the bear sniffed the two children. It pawed them. Darkwing flinched, his heart about to burst out of his chest with terror, and a scream lodged in his throat. After what seemed like eternity, the bear went on its way. The second the animal was out of sight the Thunderquack lowered as far as it could go and Darkwing disembarked.

Darkwing hit the forest ground and rushed towards the two kids. Honker had not moved from his protective position. "Honker, the bear's gone."

The boy shot up in surprise. Gosalyn rolled over. "Dad!" she cried, tears flowing down her cheeks again.

Darkwing scooped her up. "Gos, you're giving me grey wings." He kissed her forehead and hoisted her into his arms. Sending a warm glance at Honker, he said, “That was very brave of you Honker."

Honker blinked in confusion. "Sir?"

"You covered Gosalyn’s body with your own.”

“Well, of course,” said Honker matter-of-factly. “I wanted to protect her.”

"Honk, I love you,” said Gosalyn with a sniff. “You know, as a best friend."

Honker flushed. "I love you too, Gosalyn."

Darkwing ruffled Honker's head. “Let’s get you to a hospital, Gos. And once your ankle is healed, you’re in _big_ trouble.”

Gosalyn flinched. “Don’t you think a near bear attack and a fractured ankle is punishment enough?”

“Nope.”

“Darn.”


End file.
